Split Chaos
by Yagamireader
Summary: After committing a horrendous crime to try and get at Mysterion, Professor Chaos is capture by our favorite heroes. When questioned, however, they quickly realize that Butters Stotch's personalities have split. Can Mysterion help make him whole again? And why are bad things happening in the name of Chaos all over town.
1. Chapter 1

Butters didn't know what to do when he lost time. It was usually only a few hours here and there. Today, though, today he woke up and he was missing like felt like forever. He didn't recognize the room he was in, but he had a feeling there was no way out of it.

" You're awake," a gruff voice came from the corner. " You killed a lot of people, Chaos." Butters eyes grew wide with fear. What did he mean he killed people? He didn't hurt people, he would never.

" M-mysterion? Who's Chaos? It's me, Butters Stotch. You saved my life once," he said pleadingly. Mysterion growled in response, slamming his hand into the wall. Butters slinked back with fright.

" Don't play games with me! Why did you do it! All those children, Chaos! You've done a lot of things but I never thought you would go after children," Mysterion said to him. Butters eyes grew wide with horror.

" Kids? Little kids? I don't… I don't remember. What day is this?" Mysterion cocked his head to the side and hesitated. There seemed to be true fear on the other boys face. He stepped back to his spot against the wall.

" It's Saturday, February 24th. You attacked the elementary school to get my attention. In fact, you tried to unmask me."

Butters eyes widened significantly. A whole week? He had never missed a whole week before. Had he gone to school, had he eaten? Had he tried to kill school children? He felt the tears fall from his face as he began to yank at his hair. He yanked unceremoniously, pulling small clamps out with his fingers.

" A whole week? I missed a whole week? What's happening?" Mysterion watched form the wall his heart sinking. THis had all seemed cut and dry. Leopold "Butters" Stotch had decided he was full on evil. He had called out Mysterion again and again. Yet, every time Kenny had saw the small stuttering boy on the street he had been the sam sweet boy he had saved those few years ago.

" I don't know, Butters. I don't know," he said softly. He slipped out of the room leaving Butters alone. He shook with fear and confusion and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterion paced as he waited for the others to show. Butters had seemed legitimately confused at what was going on. It gave him a moment of pause. Was he being controlled by someone? If so, this could get a whole lot worse.

Human Kite and Toolshed were the first to arrive. They seem disheveled and flustered. Afterall it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since they watched their childhood school get blown apart from the inside.

Then quickly behind them followed Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, hand in hand. He tried to convince them to pick less obvious names, but they were stubborn. Tweek was twitching uncontrollably, his eyes rimmed with red. Craig's eyes were dry but you could see the tension in the way he moved. Every so often he would squeeze Tweek's hand to let him know he was there.

" I can't believe Butters did this," the Human Kite exclaimed as he pushed back his hood, revealing his bright, red hair. " It's so unlike him."

" It's more than that, Kyle," Toolshed responded. " If I hadn't seen his face for myself I wouldn't have known it was him."

Tweek nodded quickly in agreement. Craig huffed quietly. " It definitely goes past unlike him. That boy goes out of his way to be so sweet I want to throw up." Tweek elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a glaring look. " Well it's true." he grumbled.

The door swung open, slamming against the wall behind it. The loud noise made Tweek jump and scream loudly.

" So, did we turn that fucker into the police yet?" The Coon asked as he sauntered in. " Why are we having this meeting when I could be sleeping?"

Mysterion growled in response and pointed to an empty chair. " Sit down and shut up," his gravelly voice ordered. Coon mumbled under his breath but sat in the chair regardless. " Butters is still in one of my holding cells," he started. Cries of outrage form his friends cut off his words.

" Listen!" he yelled loudly getting everyone's attention back on him. " Kyle, you're going to school for Psychology, correct?"

Kyle looked up at him with surprise. " Dude, it's scary how much you know about us and we know nothing about you."

" I'll take that as a yes," Mysterion responded. He paid no attention to their jests at not knowing his identity. They would be terrified if they know. " I need you to give a psych eval. Something's not right."

" Well no shit! He blew up a school full of children," Craig deadpanned. Mysterion watched Tweek's eye twitch in response.

" i'm not talking about general psychopathy. This is something else," he said as he eyed the group. " Kyle, what can cause loss of time and no knowledge of something you have done?"

" Well there are a few different things. Why?" Kyle answered, his head tilted to the side. He was suddenly glad he was working so hard on this degree. It was coming in handy.

" When I questioned him last night he had no recollection of the past week. Kept asking me why I was calling him Chaos. Like it wasn't what he insisted we call him before. He seemed legitimately frightened," Mysterion explained plainly.

Kyle listened intently and sat back in thought. He decided he would need to talk to the boy before he made a definite call. " I can't be sure until I actually talk to him, but it souls like it could be Dissociative Personality Disorder," he said out loud for everyone to hear. When he caught everyone's questioning looks he sighed. " Multiple Personality Disorder."

There was a pause with everyone in the room. They seemed to be all thinking the same thing. What happened to poor Butters?


	3. Chapter 3

Kye approached the door with a bit of hesitation. He had told the group that he couldn't officially diagnose the disorder because he didn't have his degree but they insisted he talk to him anyway. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Butters sat curled into himself in the corner, he was obviously frightened. Kyle approached him, out of costume, and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. His head shot up his eyes wide.

" Hey, Butters," Kyle said softly. Butters flung himself into the arms of the large boy. He clung desperately, as if Kyle was the only thing keeping reality in its place.

" Kyle, help me," Butters pleaded. " Get me out of her, please. I can't remember it so it wasn't me, right?" Kyle cringed and ran a gentle hand through the small boys hair. They had never been close, but it felt like they would be after this moment.

" I can't get you out yet, BUtters. I saw you there. I saw your face," Kyle whispered sadly. Butters reared backwards, his back slammed into the concrete wall. " They brought me to talk to you. Everyone wanted a professional to talk to you, but we wanted you to be comfortable."

Butters shrank into himself and sent a pathetic look. " I'm crazy aren't I?" he whimpered. Kyle cringed at the term but sat back onto the concrete floor. Crazy was so derogating.

" Well I don't think so Butters but they sent me to determine why you don't remember. Why you are missing so much time," Kyle explained. Butters nodded slowly and sent Kyle a weak smile.

" I can tell you what I know but it's not much," Butters whispered. " I know that I've noticed missing time for about two years now. I wake up in places that I don't know. It started out harmless. I would come to walking through the grocery store or cleaning the house. It felt innocent enough so I thought nothing of it."

Kyle nodded and pulled out a small notepad from his pocket and began to jot some notes down. Butters eyed it with concern but quickly threw his eyes back down to the floor. Kyle knew the thought of someone analyzing you was terrifying.

" Then about a year ago, I started waking up covered in bruises. I would be hurt, cut and even burned once. That's when I began to worry, but I couldn't bring myself to say something."

Kyle looked at the huddled boy with interest. He knew that DID was usually brought on by childhood trauma. Was that the case with Butters? Kyle didn't know much about the boys parents.

" Alright, Butters, can you explain to me the last thing you remember before you lost time?"" Kyle asked curiously. He hoped he could find a good excuse for the lost time. He didn't want to jump to conclusions though.

" Well I was watching the news. Mysterion was doing a press conference, talking about Professor Chaos. He said that he was nothing but a common criminal," butters said tilting his head haphazardly towards the ceiling. Kyle watched him cautiously, he didn't want to push him to hard over the edge.

Do you believe that? That he's a common criminal?" Kyle asked slowly, hesitantly. Butters eyes slowly came down from the ceiling but they gleamed with something new, a smirk gracing his lips. Kyle's heart stopped. Did he set something in motion accidently? He told them to bring in a professional.

" Is it me you wanted to talk to? Kyle, is it? PUshing pathetic Butters until he breaks and has to hide," Kyle's eyes widened with surprise. He actually hadn't planned on pulling out another personality. Especially, at the risk of pulling out Chaos.

" Chaos, is that you?" Kyle asked cautiously. The other boys eyes glimmered dangerously. He placed his notepad on the floor beside him. " I don't want any trouble.'

Chaos giggled with a kind of joyous glee. " Of course it's me. My quarrel isn't with you so I won't cause you any harm. For now," Chaos said with a malicious grin. Kyle flinched nervously and shifted uncomfortably. Something about that grin was off somehow.

" What about the children Chaos. Did you have a quarrel with them?" Kyle asked, his head cocked to the side.

" I put them out of their misery. There is nothing in this world for them except disappointment. You should be thanking me for saving them," Chaos snarled. Kyle watched him wring his fingers together anxiously. It seemed like a thing Butter's would do, not Chaos.

" Do you hold Butters memories of his childhood?" Kyle asked softly. He was trying to keep himself non threatening. His arms were uncrossed and held softly at his side, voice soft and calm.

"Hm only the one worthy of vengeance. The ones that make him angry," he said matter-of-factly like it was a normal thing to say.

" What about Mysterion make you angry?" Kyle asked. " Certainly he didn't do anything to you."

Chaos scoffed in disbelief at Kyle's words. " YOu want to know what he did to me. He didn't save us!" he screamed. " I know he's the same age as butters. He had to see! Yet he did nothing and now we will never be whole again."

Chaos leapt forward and brought a fist to Kyle's cheek. " Now get out," he snarled as he moved his way back to the bed.

" Okay Chaos, I'll leave. Just one more question," Kyle said confidently, his hand on the door knob. " How many are there?"

Chaos turned his back to him and punched the wall angrily. " Four, if you include pathetic Butters," he responded. Kyle exited the room and leaned back against the door. He let out a large breath that he felt like he had held in forever. That was one of the most intense things he had ever done, and he was a superhero.

" I What do you think," Mysterion asked as he leaned against the wall opposite him. Kyle eyed him with concern and pushed himself off the door.

" I think that it was definitely what I thought and he needs professional help. More than I can give him," Kyel told him. Mysterion sighed and shoved his fingers in his belt. He looked thoughtful, even only being able to see half his face.

" I can probably arrange that. I'd also like you to keep seeing him as well," he said after a few moments of silence. " i can't keep him in that small room forever. I think I may find a way to lock him in a safe house somewhere."

Kyle eyed him out of the side of his eye while they walked. Something that Chaos had said bouncing around in his head like a bullet. " M, how old are you?" he asked suddenly, bringing Mysterion to a halt. He stared at the redhead down with a look of fire.

" Why would I tell you that," he growled. " My identity is mine. My age would just narrow down your options. You never dug around before, so why start now?"

" I'm not trying to dig. Chaos said you were our age. That you saw it all and never saved him," Kyle said.

Mysterion whipped around and headed towards the room again. " M, what are you doing?" Kyle asked chasing back after him.

" He knows who I am and I want to know how!"


	4. Chapter 4

The door slammed, bringing Butters out of a deep sleep. He shot up, a large gasp escaping his chest. He looked wide eyed at Mysterion who stood angrily just inside the door. He glanced around the room in fear. " Where's Kyle?" he asked timidly.

"Chaos interrupted your little conversation earlier. How do I speak to him?" Mysterion said, his voice grim. Butters shook his head vigorously trying to clear all his screaming thoughts.

" I don't know," he cried. " I don't control it. He was crying now, his anxiety growing further. He didn't understand what was going on.

" Do you know who I am? Behind this mask?" he asked hoping that would bring out a gleeful Chaos. He watched as Butters face changed to a more saddened calm. His breath slowed and he looked calmly at Mysterion.

" We all know who you are, Kenny. We've known since Butters was thirteen. He has never told a soul; that's your secret to tell." Mysterion felt his heart begin to creep up into s throat. No one was supposed to know. He was supposed to be an unknown.

"Who are you?" Mysterion growled out. He hadn't expected to meet anot personality so soon. How did any of it even work? He wasn't even sure if it wa possible to have more than one personality. Trusting Kite was his only option.

" I'm Leopold. I'm the protector. I take over when Butters becomes frightened or overwhelmed," he said simply. He ran a hand up through his air and cringed. " I hate when Chaos does our hair. He uses way too much gel." Leopold looked at Kenny with a confident smirk. " Got a shower in this dump?"

Kenny bounced from foot to foot. He needed to calm down but couldn't find it in himself to do so. " I'll see what I can arrange. I'm planning on setting you all up somewhere safe anyway." Leopold grinned widely at him, his confidence overwhelming the room.

" You know, your friends have met me before," Leopold said with a grin, leaning back against the wall comfortably. " The last four months of senior year Butters was so stressed out that I was in control for a lot of it. I think everyone noticed the change in personality but thought he was just getting more mature. On graduation day i let him take back over. I'm not interested in being in control like Chaos is," Leopold said as he drifted of a little. " We are hungry," he added. His eyes drifted and zoned. Kenny eyed him with hesitation but kept silent. Then there were two blue, terrified eyes on him. " Mysterion?" Butters questioned. Kenny nodded and pulled back his hood.

" How did you figure out who I was when you were thirteen Butters?" Kenny asked softly as he pulled of his mask. Butters stared at him with wide eyes. Kenny reached a hand out and placed it on the scared boys knee. " I'm not angry, Butters. I'm really thankful that you kept it a secret for so long."

He watched as Butters physically relaxed. The small boy reached desperately and Kenny took his hand with a smile. " I saw you at Stark's Pond one night. I was out in the trees trying to hide from the punishments. You took your hood down. You looked so sad, so I left you alone, even though i was happy to see you alive."

Kenny sat back shocked. He remembered that night clearly. That was the night he had found his brother, bloodied and broken. The night his brother had died at the hands of his father. The day his mother and sister had been freed of his evil presence because he had been to busy playing superhero to stop him.

" The night my brother died," Kenny whispered. Butters nodded and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny shook his head to clear his thoughts and drew his hood back up. " We are having a place arranged for you to go. It's not prison, so don't worry."

Butters shrank back into the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Kenny cast him one last glance before closing the door behind him. Kyle leaned up against the wall and kicked up startled as the door closed with a slam.

" You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Kite. What if that had been Chaos escaping?' Mysterion scolded as they walked towards the control room Kyle rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was good at what he did, he didn't need a lecture.

" Does he know who you are?" Kyle asked, deciding to ignore the off handed lecture. Mysterion's steps faltered slightly but didn't stop. Kyle itched excitedly at the thought of finally knowing who Mysterion was. He wanted to thank the face behind the mask.

" Come help me set up the safe house." Was Mysterion's one and only answer


	5. chapter 5

The meeting room felt tense as Mysterion finished telling everyone the plan. The Coon looked at him with disbelief and anger. Super Craig had the same stoic look as always, except there seemed to be a hidden fire in his eyes. Kyle looked tired, like the excitement from yesterday kept his eyes from falling shut the night before.

" So you're actually falling for that fucking bullshit?" The Coon finally cried out. " You're going to stick him in a safe house instead of prison because he tricked you? He killed children! Even I wouldn't sink that low!"

Kyle huffed irritably from across the table. " He didn't trick us, fatass. Butters is horribly, mentally ill. Prison won't do anything for him except make him more ill," he stated. Toolshed shifted beside him uneasily but kept quiet anyway. Mysterion could see his uneasiness about whole situation as well.

" Who cares if it would do anything good for him. He killed school children. They don't come back like you supposedly do," Craig said in his usual monotone. Tweek looked at him with large green eyes, shock written on his face. Craig looked over at his silence and cringed. It was an expression he was seeing more of lately.

" If I did something horrible when I was dissociation would you want me to go to prison or get help?" Tweek demanded, oddly devoid of his stutter.

" The difference between that is I know you are sick. I've never seen anything that has made me think Butters is sick, Tweek," he said in his own defense. Tweek scoffed loudly and stood quickly from his chair. Craig looked at him with mild surprise, a rare emotion to cross his face.

" I don't even know who you are right now" Tweek said with disgust. He stormed quickly through the door and slammed it shut behind him. Craig followed behind so fast that his chair tipped over with a loud bang.

" It would of been so much easier if you would have let me kill him," The Coon said with a roll of his eyes. Mysterion growled in his direction and slammed his fist down. Con looked at him with a smirk and a hint of defiance. He was just trying to get a reaction and Mysterion should of known better than to give it to him.

" We don't kill people, Cartman," he spit. " The decision has been made and things set up with law enforcement. Any argument that anyone has is moot. Now get out!"

" Gladly," Coon said and waddled out the door as fast as his fat legs would let him. Stan was quickly following behind him but he stopped short when he realized Kyle wasn't following. He turned and grabbed his attention with a pleading look.

" Ky? Are you coming?" he half begged from the doorway. Kyle eyed him with a grim expression. His eyes flicked over to the purple clad man bent over a keyboard, his face locked in fake concentration. He looked back at Stan and shook his head widely.

" I've got work to do here," Kyle said softly. Stan gave him a wide eyed look and shook his head in disbelief.

" I know you believe it, Kyle. I know you do. Whatever Butters has told you, it's a lie. If you go along with him, with Mysterion, you're going to end up hurt." Kyle stared at him in defiance but didn't respond. Stan threw his hands up in defeat and turned away. " I'm not coming to anymore meetings that involve Chaos. I'm not watching you two implode."

Mysterion turned at the last second to watch Stan leave the room at last. His shoulders slumped in some kind of defeat and he turned back towards the computer. " You should go with him. He might be right, this may go badly," Mysterion said softly in a voice he didn't here very often. Kyle thought he knew that voice well but he couldn't quite place it. He watched Mysterion closely as he slumped over the keyboard, a memory pushing out from the edges.

When the memory clicked into place at the front of his mind Kyle took in a deep breath. He stepped forward and put a hand on the broken man's shoulder. " Maybe he will be right but I'm behind you one hundred percent. Kenny."


	6. chapter 6

Kenny whipped around and growled viciously. Kyle backed away slowly his hands held up in surrender. He may have powers but he knew Kenny could destroy him in a second. " What did you just say to me?" he asked aggressively.

" I called you by your name. I'm right aren't I? You've been here this whole time?" Kyle whispered in shock and excitement.

" How did you figure it out? Who did you tell?" Kenny choked out. His hands shook, his heart broke. He was under the impression that they barely remembered him. After the accident that gave them all powers he had been assumed dead.

He had used his death to his advantage and disappeared to become Mysterion. He never heard his name mentioned again after the first month. It had broken him, but also strengthened his resolve. He had to become Mysterion to save as many people as possible. Even at the risk of everyone forgetting he ever existed.

Kyle looked at him with his emerald green eyes shining with tears. " I didn't tell anyone. Not a soul. I just figured it out. You use to come sit at my computer just like that before the accident. Usually after you had a stressful day," he said as he held out a shaky hand. " I've missed you man."

Kenny flopped into the chair with a stuttered breath, the air felt to heavy. " You all forgot about me. You haven't said my name since you were ten years old. None of you." He put a hand to his. hrs and tried to pull in more air. His chest felt like it was heavy and on fire at the same time. His blue eyes met and emerald ones as Kyle knelt down in front of him.

" Deep breathes, Ken. We never forgot about you man. We made a pact, a month after the accident, to never mention you again. Stan, Cartman, and I. It hurt to much. Dude, I could never forget you "

Kyle reached up with a comforting hand and pushed back Kenny's mask and hood. Kyle smiled largely as he looked at his friends face for the first time in eleven years. His hair was scraggly but clean, and the same ashen blond it had been as a child. His face was strong and angular, his cheekbones were prominent. " You should of been a model, Ken," he finally said after a few quiet moments.

Kenny gave a wild laugh, and pulled Kyle into a tight hug. His laugh turned into a half sob, half laugh as his panic mixed with relief. Kenny gripped into Kyle so tight that he left out a gasping chuckle. " Can't breath man."

Kenny pulled back and stared at him. His heart stuttered as he thought on this new development. It was nice to have someone other than a mentally ill cillian know. He didn't think anyone ever would. Two people in two days seemed like too much. No one else could know, he couldn't run that risk.

" Kyle, I know this seems cruel but you can't tell anyone else. They can't know," he whispered. Kyle looked at him with shock and pulled his hand back to himself quickly.

" Ken that's a big secret to keep. They are your friends. Why have you let this go on so long?" he asked, almost begging for an explanation that made sense. Kenny pulled back as far as he could in his frustration.

" I did this for a reason, Kyle. It is a big secret and it needs to stay that way. No one can use it against me to get what they want," Kyle explained. If everyone thought Kenny McCormick was dead no one would go looking for his family to hold against him.

" Except Chaos," Kyle said, cutting into Kenny's thoughts. Kenny nodded and turned quickly back towards the computers and tapped at the keys angrily. That thought alone was terrifying. If Chaos ever escaped, he was done for.

" Well that won't happen if we get this safehouse set up correctly," Kenny said, finally acknowledging what Kyle had said. Kyle stood up quickly and brought a hand once again to Kenny's shoulder. Kenny paused in his typing, enjoying the human contact.

" I'll be here tomorrow to finish setting up and transport him. I'll call Fast Pass. Hopefully he can help speed up the process a little. Have a good night, M." Then he was gone, leaving Kenny alone with his thoughts.


	7. chapter 7

Kenny awoke with a gasp when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly realized he was still on the computer chair in the meeting room. His mask and hood still pushed back off his face. He struggled with them quickly in a panic.

" It's just me," came Kyle's voice from behind him. Kenny brought a hand to his heart and willed it to slow down. " That was pretty careless of you, dude. That's not like you," he said as Kenny pulled his mask back over his face.

" I had a rough few days," he said simply, shrugging the whole thing off. Kyle gave an exaggerated sigh but let it go. " Anybody helping us today?" Kenny asked as the moved back through your maze of halls. Kyle pulled out his phone and audibly sent out multiple texts quickly.

" Fast Pass is at the house now putting on the final touches. Tweek is meeting us here 6o help with the transport in half an hour. No one else was interested."

" So, I take it you and Stan didn't make up last night," Kenny said as he grabbed some shackles and a breakfast bar for Butters. Kyle shook his head softly and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

" I don't know why he's so against taking my word on this," he said with frustration. " He's never doubted me before, it feels wrong somehow. Maybe it's because he doesn't trust you," he added.

Kenny shot him a sideways glance and a questioning look as they reached Butters' door. " He doesn't trust me?" Kenny asked, surprised.

" He doesn't like the fact that you know so much about us but we have never seen your face. It makes him feel like you can't be trusted."

Kenny scoffed at that and shrugged his shoulders. The fact that Stan was insecure wasn't his problem. It wasn't a problem he could fix. " Hood up, Kyle. We don't want Butters to connect you to the Human Kite. Chaos will know then too." Kyle nodded and pulled up his nylon hoof, stuffing his fiery hair inside.

" Good morning, Butters!" Kenny said cheerfully as he entered the room. It was something that seemed so out of character for him. Kyle held a straight face at the display and pretended like he knew nothing that was going on.

" W-well good morning, Mysterion," Butters said from the corner of the room. He seemed disheveled and tired. They could tell the stress of the small room had pulled at him. Kyle could tell even thought he tried to match Kenny's oddly cheerful greeting.

" I don't think you've met Human Kite before. He is here to help transfer you to your new placement," Kenny said as he knelt down and gave Butters the breakfast bar in his hand. Butters opened it slowly, and took a small bite while eyeing Kyle curiously.

" N-no I haven't. It would be awful great to meet you under better circumstances," Butters said softly. Kyle gave the small boy a pitying look and turned away. He didn't want the boy to see that pity sitting there.

" Let's get this over with, M," he grumbled. Mysterion picked up the cold metal shackles of the floor. Butters cowered away from them then, pulling in on himself.

" Please don't make me wear those. I won't fight. I won't hurt anyone. I promise," he begged quietly. Kenny gave him a sad look and reached out a hand to comfort. Butters hand snapped out and grabbed ahold of his wrist. Kenny's eyes snapped up to the scared boy's face with surprise. Except the face he saw wasn't the soft scared face of Butters.

Instead, there was a wicked grin and mischievous eyes. Kenny snapped the restraints on quickly before Chaos could respond any further. " I figured these were for me," Chaos cackled almost joyfully. " I thought I would save that pathetic boy from quaking in my boots."

Kenny eyed him with concern and glanced up at Kyle. Kyle's eyes were wide with a sense of foreboding. He inched forward behind Kenny yo add whatever back up the man may find appropriate.

" Oh will you two calm down. I'm not going to fight with your. There would be no point, would there?" Kenny relaxed slowly as he stood and pulled Chais up with him. " Make no mistake, though. I will remember Mysterion."

Kenny pushed him towards the door with irritation. Kyle followed closely behind, obviously worried about the appearance of Chaos. They walked silently while Chaos looked around the maze of hallways, like he was memorizing.

" We probably should of blindfolded him," Kyle whispered in Kenny's ear. Kenny glanced over cautiously at the shackles bound and sighed. This would of been much simpler if it had just been Butters. Chaos glanced over with a smirk.

" I know I'm attractive but you don't have to stare," he mocked to Mysterion. Mysterion gave a growl and pushed him forward. The blonde gave a wild laughter but kept walking.

They came out into the entrance if the large building and Chaos stopped. His eyes widened and he whipped around. " What is all this," he growled. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings. Some from the accident, others about Chaos, and some even about the heroes themselves. It was cluttered to say the least.

" This is the front entrance. It kind of got taken over by clippings," Human Kite commented as he glanced out the doors to look for Tweek.

" I see that. I want to know why none of these articles are singing my praises. I'm creating Chaos and saving people from their boring lives," he yelled suddenly. " Why can't anyone see that?"

He struggled against his restraints, swinging wildly at the two men who hovered near him. " And you!" he screamed as he stalked towards Mysterion. " None of this would happened if you had stopped them. Since you stood there and watched, I'm going to make sure you watch the world fall."

Suddenly Chais laid on the floor, twitching in pain. Mysterion liked up to see Wonder Tweek, the last evidence of electricity crackling around his upraised hands, standing at the door. He looked slightly panicked as he finally lowered his hands. His eyes found Mysterion and his shoulders finally released their tension.

" W-what was that -ngh- man! You could of taken him down in a heartbeat," Tweek screeched. He ran forward and added an extra set of cuffs to Chaos. He picked him up easily and carried him towards the door.

" I didn't want to hurt Butters," Mysterion replied as he followed out the door. Tweek placed him in the back of the transport van and climbed in after. He gave Mysterion a look and shook his head.

" He may have-ngh- Butters face, but that wasn't Butters, man." Mysterion froze in shock as Tweek closed the door.


	8. chapter 8

The drive to the safehouse was silent and tense. Kyle had thrown his hood back and stared out the passenger window. Kenny eyed him a few times out of the corner of his eye, trying to gage his mood. He seemed stoic and sad.

" I really messed up back there," Kenny finally said after an hour of silence. Kyle whipped his head around to look at him, confusion on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kenny shook his head. " I let my pity for Butters influence how I treated Chaos."

Kyle nodded and looked back out the window. " I did, too," he responded after awhile, his gaze never leaving the passing scenery. " I was seeing Butters, not Chaos. I could if stunned him before Tweek showed up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Kenny sighed as he pulled into a driveway hidden among the trees. He truly wished that this wasn't so horribly complicated. He wished that Butters was simply Butters, and Chaos had never existed.

They came to a stop, and sat staring together at the house in front of them. It sat back into the woods, shaded beautifully. Streams of sun fell between the leaves, giving everything a healthy glow. Kyle's hand fell on Kenny's shoulder suddenly. " We are going to make this work," he said softly as he pulled up his hood again. " We will help him, M. Don't doubt it, okay." Kenny gave him a slight smile and a nod. They exited the van simultaneously and approached the back cautiously.

They heard no loud disturbing noises. The lack of sound could be either a good or a bad thing. Kenny threw open the doors and Tweek blinked at him. Butters, or who he hoped was Butters, was huddled as far into the corner as he could possibly go.

Tweet exited quickly, shooting Kyle a worried glance. Kyle caught the look but decided now wasn't the time to discuss it. Kenny had crawled up into the back of the van slowly, trying to keep his head about him.

" Hey, Butters," he whispered as he approached. Butters reached out for him instantly, a look of desperation on his face. Kenny reached into his belt under his cape and grabbed the keys. He also grabbed the ankle bracelet that he had slipped into his pocket this morning. He reached forward and snapped the bracelet firmly into place.

" What's that for?" Butters whimpered. Kenny looked up at him and sighed. Poor Butters was scared of being treated like a criminal. Unfortunately, a part of him was a criminal so they had no other choice.

" It's an ankle monitor. It will keep you on the property. If you go over the line it will knock you unconscious," Kenny explained. Butters eyes widened with fear and then went blank. Kenny backed up cautiously, glad he hadn't undone the handcuffs yet.

" Relax, it's just me," came a slightly lower voice. Kenny visibly relaxed at the slightly different voice.

" Scared the shit out of me, Leopold," Kenny grumbled at the other personality. Tweek watched with fascinated eyes at the switch that occurred in front of him. He looked at Kyle with fear in his eyes.

" Is that what it's like when I dissociate?" Tweek asked in a low whisper. Kyle looked over at him and shook his head slowly. Tweek let out a relieved breath. He would be terrified to find out that there was more than one personality inside him.

" You do some uncharacteristic things sometimes, but mostly it's just kind of looked like you are spaced out for a minute." Kyle glanced back in the truck to watch Kenny undoing the shackles that held Butters in place. " Honestly Craig and I have gotten pretty good at sporting it. We stop talking and wait for bbn it to pass half the time you don't even notice."

Tweek gave an extraordinary twitch and a loud yell. " Gah! What? What do you mean I don't notice?" Kyle looked at him with concern but also a hint of humor. Leopold had looked up with surprise at the unexpected noise.

" Sure twitchy doesn't need to stay here with me," he laughed, raising an eyebrow at Kenny. Tweek brought his hand up to his face in embarrassment, his cheeks blushed bright red. Kenny gave Leopold a quick nudge and shook his head.

" Be nice, Leopold," he lectured. Kenny stepped out of the van and gave Tweek a small pat on his shoulder. " Ignore him Tweek. Leopold is a bit full of himself," he whispered loud enough for Leopold to hear.

Tweek giggled at Leopold's sputtered denials, as Kenny rolled his eyes and began walking towards the house. Leopold followed behind the bed as gr got quiet and stared at the house in front of him. Kyle watched him from the corner of his eye with caution. He seemed fine at the moment, but if he learned anything, it was that it could change quickly.

" Honestly, we were expecting something a little bit run down and formidable," Leopold said, a smile forming on his face. He seemed pleased with the arrangement as far as Kenny could tell. " Marjie is absolutely thrilled."

Kyle looked over, his mouth opened to speak, but quickly changed his mind. He couldn't start asking questions that Kyle would ask. That would give him away to Chaos.

" Who is Marjie?" Tweek asked curiously. Kyle silently thanked Tweek for thinking the same question he wanted to ask. Leopold glanced down at Tweek with a dashing smile and entered the house behind Kenny.

" Marjie is short for Marjorine. You guys haven't met her yet. She loves to clean and shop. She's our little busy body." He walked around and touched everything he could get his hands on. It seemed to be his way of satiating his curiosity. Almost like a small child sticking things in their mouths.

" I'm going to bring Kyle by to stay in a couple hours. He will be here for a few days I think," Kenny said, grabbing Leopold's attention. He nodded and continued his exploration if his surroundings. Human Kite was the only one to react.

" We didn't discuss that," he growled lightly. " You can't just pull civilians into things without discussing it with the team first."

Kenny stared at him with something in his eyes that he didn't recognize. Tweek looked nervous as he watched the other two. The tension could be felt against his electric skin.

" I realize that Kite. That's why I said in a few hours."

Kyle scoffed at the ridiculous statement. That is what he said but he had been telling him what he would be doing for the next few days. He wouldn't have been against it, but he would of liked to have been asked first.

" Fast Pass and I will go get him then, shall we?" he snapped irritably at his masked friend. Kenny gave a rare smile and an approving nod. Kyle snorted at the absurdity of it all and shot a text to Jimmy to meet him out front.

" I'll see you at base tonight," Kenny hollered behind him. Kyle sent out a laser, clipping the edge of his Cape. Kenny simply laughed at his outburst.

" Jerk," Kyle mumbled. Then he was gone as Fast Pass whipped by.


	9. chapter 9

The trip back to his house was fast and hysterical after Jimmy made a joke about his running legs. When everyone had found out that Jimmy ymhad superspeed they thought it was a joke. However, his arms were plenty speedy enough to make up for his lack of legs.

Stan was standing on the porch when they arrived. He seemed angry, more angry than he should be about him helping Chaos. " You want to explain to me how he escaped?" Stan demanded as they approached. Kyle looked at him with confusion. He glanced at Jimmy for a possible explanation but he looked just as confused.

" How who escaped?" Kyle finally asked

" Professor Chaos! Don't stand here and act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Kyle!" Kyle's eyes widened with surprise at the outburst. Chaos was at the safehouse and there was no way he was getting out.

" He didn't escape, Stan. I just left the safehouse and he is there. He isn't going anywhere," Kyle insisted. Stan looked surprised at the truth. He searched Kyle's face for any sign of lies but there were none. Then Craig appeared at his side looking angry despite his stoic face.

" Want to tell me what this is all about?" Craig asked as he handed over his tablet. Kyle glanced over it quickly, his heart stuttering to a stop. There was a picture of the County hospital, spray painted bright orange, big enough to see from afar.

YOU'RE NEXT LOVE PROFESSOR CHAOS

" That's not possible. Chaos is at the safehouse. I was literally just there."

" Then someone is working for him," Stand responded, his face a solemn mask.

Kyle rushed quickly into the house to gather his things as fast as he could. He felt an urgent need to return to Kenny and Butters. He was hoping he could get some information from Chaos, though he highly doubted it.

Once his things were placed neatly into his suitcase he sent a quick text telling him to check the news. He glanced around his meticulous room, making sure he had grabbed everything he needed. His heart gave a nervous jump when he realized more heroes had gathered on his porch. He was hoping they would all disappear before he came back down the steps. He slowly opened the door to find a scowling Craig directly in his way.

" What is he doing about this?" he demanded before Kyle could ask him to move. Kyle was take aback.

" I don't know what M is going to do Craig. I haven't spoken to him yet," Kyle answered as he tried to scoot by. Craig's hand fell on his shoulder and Kyle glared at him for the contact.

" Well Kite, I figure you were so far up his ass you could read his mind by now."

Kyle growled and pushed the taller boy away from him. He released a small gust of wind that pushed everyone else back away from his porch. He saw a look of shock from Stan, who had never felt Kyle's powers used against them in their entire lives.

" I'm sure M will get ahold of you as soon as Tweek and him are done taking care of the safehouse. I will be unavailable for the next few days. So you can all do me a favor and fuck off."

" You pulled Tweek into your bullshit?" Craig hollered at his back as he walked away towards Fast Pass. Kyle placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder and rolled his eyes. He waved a dismissive hand and the boy with a huff.

" Tweek is a big boy, Craig. He is perfectly fine." Then without another word he was watching the landscape fly by raster than he could observe it.


	10. chapter 10

They came to a sudden stop in front if the house and Kyle let out a big breath. Kenny was outside the door, his eyes down on his phone, obviously waiting for them. His eyes quickly flew to when he realized that they had finally arrived.

" Did you ask him about it?" Kyle asked as he moved forward. He heard slamming from inside the house and looked to Kenny with worry.

" Of course I did. Butters didn't know anything about it. Then Chaos has made an appearance and is currently throwing a fit about how we handled him earlier." He opened the door to let Kyle in with a sigh and a vase flew the air narrowly missing Kyle's head. He looked over his shoulder and waved Jimmy off. He seemed relieved that he wouldn't have to enter the brawl.

" You almost hit me in the face, Chaos," Kyle said in a lecturing tone. He glanced over at Tweek who had hidden himself in the corner, obviously trying to not repeat the incident. Chaos froze, a lame in his hand, and cast Kyle a condescending look. " Put the lamp down please?"

Chaos glanced around at Mysterion and Tweek, raising the lamp a little higher over his head. Kyle sighed at his attempt to push his limit. " They are leaving, Chaos. It will just be me and you. We can talk about anything you like," Kyle assured him.

Chaos lowered the lamp slowly back to the end table beside him. He sent Kyle a mischievous smile and nodded his head happily. Tweek scurried out of the corner and over to Mysterion's side. A comforting hand was placed on his lower back when he got there. " I'll be back in a few days to pick you up Kyle. Thank you for your help."

" Of course," Kyle said as he placed his suitcase on the floor. The door opened and closed quickly behind him. Chaos smiled largely and took a seat on the sofa. Kyle sat opposite him in a plush armchair. " So can I ask you a question?"

Chaos quirked an eyebrow as Kyle watched him curiously. " Well, I suppose, but I thought I was going to get to talk about whatever I want," Chaos answered with a smirk. Kyle nodded and ran his hands across the soft material of the chair. It grounded him to his surroundings.

" Of course we can. If you don't want to answer the question then don't." Chaos nodded enthusiastically as he leaned forward. Kyle took this as an invitation to continue. " Was your next target Hell's Pass?"

Chaos perked up at the question and leaned back confidently. " So glad to see my contingency plan working out already," he said with a smug smile. Kyle eyed him nervously and placed his hands in his lap.

" Contingency plan?" Kyle asked cautiously. Chaos smiled even larger as his eyes twinkled with a childlike mischief.

" You don't think I didn't have things set aside for if I ever got caught, do you?" Kyle's eyes widened at the news. " Don't bother trying to figure out who it is. You will never guess in a million years, he added simply.

" Now I'm bored. Let's talk about something else."


End file.
